


The Godly Zone

by val_mariuslatte



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fans, Other, they're stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val_mariuslatte/pseuds/val_mariuslatte
Summary: To keep it simple, the Sexy Zone members are secretly ancient Greek gods who like to "keep up with the fandom". But really, they stalk us.





	The Godly Zone

Three young men, one still a boy, walk into the throne room of their palace in Olympus. That’s right, the beautiful kingdom of Olympus. The room has golden stillings and trim with beige bricks making up the thick sturdy walls. White marble with red streaks in it makes up the tiling underfoot. There seems to be a rosy golden aura coming from the very room. All three of the men have sweat on their brow and are wearing brightly colored suits; one yellow, one purple, and one pink. They walk with a sort of arrogance about them, which makes complete sense since they are extremely beautiful, the youngest one more so than the rest. They each make their way towards their own throne. There are five lined together in order to shape a crescent. As if they are in sync, they sit down at the same time, and at once their outfits change.  
The throne directly in front of the door is the highest, not the largest (since they’re all the same size), and it is also empty. Not one of the three boys even glanced at it.   
To the right of the center throne is the seat where the young man in the dark purple suit sits, crossing his legs elegantly. His outfit goes from eccentric suit to traditional Greek armor complete with sleeveless tunic under bronze breastplate, red feathered helmet, and greaves to protect the shins. Beside his throne lay a shield, but in its sheath around the man’s waist is a bronze sword to compliment his armor. His strong muscles bulge even when he just arranges his arms to rest on his throne how one would do in a living room chair. His name is Ares, but in the modern world he goes by Kikuchi Fuma.  
The other throne to the right remains empty.  
Sitting to the left of the center throne is the young man who was wearing the yellow suit. Like the other young man, his colorful suit transforms into another style of clothing entirely. He wears no shoes, in fact, all he is wearing is plain white cotton pants and t-shirt. He looks fairly normal and would be able to get by on the street of Japan looking like this, if only he wasn’t on fire. His skin burns a strange glow and his clothes are smoldering under low flames, but they aren’t turning to ash. Even the young man’s hair was masked in light flames. In his arms he holds a lyre, no, THE lyre; the one he invented centuries ago. He plucks one of the strings and begins to play a peaceful tune. In the palace he goes by Apollo, but on the streets of Japan his name is Nakajima Kento.  
In the throne to the left of the god Apollo, is a boy so beautiful people in Japan mistake him for an angel. No one knows what he really looks like since people see in him what they believe is the most beautiful, but when he must stay in Japan, he must keep his look the same, so he has simply brown hair and eyes. Even such simplicity and child-like features attract attention. He sits quietly with his delicate hands in his lap on top of the light pink bottoms he wears. His outfit is a lot like Apollo’s but he is not on fire and the clothes are a light pink. His pants cut off mid-shin and he wears sandals on his porcelain feet. In his hair is a wreath woven of flowers of several different kinds (small roses, daisies, lilies, pink flowers, blue flowers, white flowers) and across his cheeks is a light layer of pink. When a dove flies over to him, he lifts his hands to make room for it on his lap and he starts stroking its white back. He is officially named Aphrodite, but is known as Marius Yo in Japan.  
“That was a good concert, don’t you think?” Aphrodite asks to the other gods in the room.  
“A little tough,” Apollo comments. “Even I got a little hot in there.”  
“Tough?” Ares exclaims. “That was nothing.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Apollo swishes his hand around before returning to play his lyre.  
“Can you stop playing for a moment?” Ares asks and Apollo stops. “Do you hear that?” Both Aphrodite and Apollo shake their heads slightly. “Exactly. I haven’t slept for the past twenty-four hours. Let me nap now.”  
Apollo gives Ares a smirk before strumming one last hard note on his lyre.  
Several minutes pass and Ares is about to fall asleep when another young man comes running in. He has already changed out of his pine green suit and into his traditional outfit. He wears sandals on his feet with small wings coming out of the heels and high socks. Strung over his shoulder is a mailbag over his chiton, which is a Greek robe that allows one shoulder to be shown. On his head is a light brown slouch hat that is the same color as his winged sandals. This boy is younger than Apollo and Ares, but appears older than Aphrodite. He is Hermes, or Matsushima Sou.  
Unfortunately for him, he isn’t aware that Ares is trying to take a nap before Zeus arrives. Hermes comes running in the throne room shouting, “Zeus gave me a message! He’ll be here in five min- ”   
If he didn’t trip on the hem of his chiton, Ares throwing knife would have grazed his head. Ares likes to keep several throwing knives hidden on his body for times like this.   
Aphrodite, who was peacefully sleeping - making Ares a little jealous - , wakes up and runs over to Hermes, the dove following closely behind him.  
“You really shouldn’t result to such violent tactics.” He tells Ares who scoffs and rests his head on his hand, trying to sleep. “Are you okay?”  
“Me?” Hermes points to himself and looks around. “I fall all the time. I’m fine.”  
“Good.” Aphrodite smiles warmly and almost floats back to his seat, literally.  
Hermes sits on his rightful throne beside Ares and glares at him. Ares missed hitting him on purpose. Even if he hadn’t fallen, the throwing knife would’ve only grazed his hat. Ares is like that; all cold and angry on the outside, constantly teasing him and Aphrodite, but soft and merciful on the inside. Philosophers and historians have got him wrong.  
Then, walking with strong confident steps, is the one they have all been waiting for. He had long abandoned his red suit and is wearing a chiton, but it is not a normal one. It is made of thick gray clouds that press to him like normal clothing would. He wears no shoes or head piece, making his outfit the most simple of the others. Even though he is the shortest, he stands the tallest, holding a large lightning bolt, pure electricity. When he enters a room, everyone’s hair stands up a little in acknowledgement to his presence. His godly name is Zeus, but his stage name is Sato Shori, “Shori” meaning victory.  
“I hope I didn’t keep you guys waiting.” Zeus says and slides into his throne casually. “I think our concert was pretty good.”  
“Yeah,” Apollo and Aphrodite agree at the same time.  
“What are our stats, Hermes?” Zeus addresses the god with warmness in his voice, but it can turn ice cold in a heartbeat.  
Hermes takes a scroll out of his mailbag. He unrolls it and announces, “Our average number of concert attendees haven’t gone up by much, but the number of CDs bought have certainly gone up.”  
“That’s pretty good.” Zeus seems satisfied.  
“Will we watch?” Apollo shows his eagerness by leaning forward in his chair. “I’ve been looking forward to this. It always interests me what they’re doing.”  
“I could care less.” Ares claims. “As long as I’m not as unpopular as Aphrodite is…”  
“Hey!” The god shoots him a glare. “That’s not true… anyway, I think watching is kind of… disturbing.”  
“We’ve been doing it for ages.” Hermes commented. “I have no complaints.”  
“It’s weird.” Aphrodite says.  
“You think too much like a human, Aphrodite.” Ares tells him.  
“And you’re getting a little comfortable with your words.” Zeus comments. It didn’t sound like an insult, it was more of a subtle threat.  
Aphrodite sinks in his throne.  
Zeus grabs a TV remote off the armrest of his throne and presses the “on” button. A huge flatscreen TV turns on above the throne room entrance and the lighting dims, even though there appears to be no electric lighting or torches anywhere. Blue light envelopes the five strikingly handsome people and a web browser pops up.  
“Apollo,” Zeus addresses him. “Where do you want to watch first?”  
“Archive of Our Own? I always love the writing. Or maybe Wattpad?” Apollo suggests.  
“I’m not really in the mood for reading.” Zeus says. “Aphrodite.”  
The young one looks up. “Uh… Twitter.”  
Zeus clicks on the Twitter channel button on the remote. On the huge TV before them is a Twitter feed that has anything related to Sexy Zone, the Japanese idol group they are in. Several posts are popping up, full of photos, videos, and comments on the concert they just performed.  
“Look!” Apollo points to the screen. “Two human girls are arguing over who is the better man: me or Ares. It’s Kento -vs- Fuma.”  
“I’m going to win.” Ares says sternly.  
“I thought you didn’t care about the humans?” Aphrodite asks Ares in a mocking tone.   
“Shut up,” Ares tells him. “I don’t care, but since it’s a competition of who is better, I want to win. And it’s not like the fangirls are saying anything about how sexy Marius is.”  
“I don’t need to be sexy.”  
“Hermes?” Zeus says.  
Zeus only said his name, but that’s all he needs to say for Hermes to know what he wants.   
“Instagram.” Hermes tells him.  
Zeus selects a different channel and the screen shows Instagram, looking at posts related to Sexy Zone. The posts don’t need to be tagged for the gods to see them. The TV is magic.  
“Oh, hey!” Hermes points at the screen when a picture of him pops up. The caption is: ‘I wish I could meet him~.’   
Apollo sighs. “I wish I could write a letter to some of the fans, maybe a poem, but we can’t blow our godly cover.”  
“I wish I could meet you, too!” Hermes gestures to the screen before the post is gone, thrown off the screen by oncoming posts.  
Apollo chuckles at Hermes.  
“Now we may look at some fanfiction.” Zeus says and switches the channel.  
“I was watching that!” Aphrodite half-heartedly complains.  
“Hey,” Ares addresses Zeus. “Why don’t I get to pick what to watch next?”  
“You keep bickering with the other gods.”  
“I was just teasing them!” Ares defends himself.  
“Then I am just teasing you,” Zeus smirks at him before turning his eyes to the screen and scanning the titles.  
“‘Marius Yo is my classmate’?” Aphrodite says aloud. “I’ve read that.”  
With a tap of the remote, Zeus changes the channel to Archive of Our Own.  
“I always enjoying reading what the fans write.” Apollo thinks aloud. “I can really feel what they’re trying to say. They love us. They really love us.”  
“Aw… “ Aphrodite sighs happily. “The feeling is really LOVEly. I like reading the fanfictions where they ship the members, even though the events in the stories would never happen, it’s really- “  
“Um… guys,” Zeus, for the first time in a while, sounds unsure and maybe… afraid?  
‘’What is it, Zeus?” Hermes asks and then sees what Zeus is worried about.  
On the screen, he has clicked on a fanfiction titled ‘The Godly Zone’ and the five gods begin reading.  
“They’re onto us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anything about the Sexy Zone members being Greek gods, is totally made up by me. Unless you like to think otherwise XD


End file.
